Me A Princess
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: Bella im sorry but you can not stay with us your to powerful sorry my baby girl my dad and mum said with my heart breaking
1. Intro

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Aro and Sulpicia the main rulers of the vampire world are my adopted parents since I found out my powers. Oh did I forget to say that I rule every thing in the mythological world.


	2. A new begining a new start

**Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephaney Myer not mine I am only saying this once so don't expect me to repeat it okay. Make sure you know that. **

Okay let's go back to where my life was normal. Hi im Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. So I had just turned seventeen when weird things started happening. So I went to school and Mike, Tyler and Eric were asking me out so I turned around I felt fire running threw my veins. I screamed at them leave me alone you maniacs I have told you a million times I don't want to go out with any of you and once my yelling stop every part of glass in the school broke.

I was so scared so when I got home I turned to my mum and dad and screamed while crying what the hell is wrong with me the school was almost destroyed because of me. My mum Renée calmed me down and whispered you are special sweet heart you're a princess of the mythological realm and you are the one person who every one can trust we all love you but you can not live with us any more I am so sorry we have some vampires coming to pick you up and take you to Volteria in Italy I a soooo sorry.

I packed every thing then there was a knock on my door and Charlie called out there here by daughter I nodded and left I knew that I was going to dis own my parents but I would really miss my friends when I got a great idea. I ran and believe me I was really fast to my friend Angela's house. Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Conner, Austin, Katie, Angela, Mike, Eric and Tyler were there I walked inside and I knew I was crying. I said to them I am sorry for today but I was wondering if you all would like to be my friends for ever and be vampires.

They were shocked and that was when members of the Volturi showed up I knew their names but I didn't understand why so I just said hello Felix Demetri Alec Jane I turned around and smiled. Felix hissed at me. Jane said to me you told our secret. I glared and suddenly she was on the ground whimpering I blinked and it stopped. I turned to my friends and said it is your choice guys im about to leave they all jumped up and said they were coming, the vamps all growled but I gave all of my friends a hug and we left. They all ready had their things all packed I smirked and we went to the privet Volturi jet.

On the jet I started to sing mike told me to sing louder do I started to sing a song called dangerous I created.

**(Dangerous is actually by Cascada you should listen to her songs the all awesome there will be a lot in this story but in different chapters)**

**Dangerous**

Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other

They say I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Just a kiss away

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

I'm out of control

Don't you push it to the limit  
Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover

They say, just a pretender  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Standing face to face

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
you're so dangerous  
my biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
you're so dangerous  
my biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Mike asked what that song was about. I answered I have been having dreams of this guy he has got gold eyes and bronze colored hair. I fell like I love him and that he is my soul mate but I know that it is just sill. The vampires looked at each other in shock but didn't say anything. Suddenly the plane came down in Volteria all of us but the vamps were at our new home.


	3. The Volturi

When we got to the Volturi Aro looked at me like he didn't believe his eyes I looked around and there must have been at least a thousand vampires here he called me up to where he was and called to all the people hello every one this is my adopted daughter Isabella Marie Swan but why are all these humans here. I turned around and said that is my doing every one looked at me I called to every one they're all going to be vampires because they are and were my friends when I wasn't a freak.

Aro scoffed how exactly do you think that they're going to become vampires I smirked and said easy im going to change them now so they just become vamps instead of going through the painful change. I know what the change feels like and it wont happen to them I looked at my friends and called in a powerful voice the humans before me listen now you will become creatures of the night awakened by the sound of right I turn you now my forever friend so now the fun begins.

Then before every ones eyes I flew up into the air while my friends changed when I was back on the ground my friends stood before me smiling. They ran up and gave me a hug but best of all they wouldn't need blood for a few more days so I would work it out. I always could.

Aro called out Bella why don't you sing for us I nodded and got up to sing first I was going to sing what do you want from me

**What do you want from me**

So there you are,  
Again you're circling all around,  
If you could only touch me now,  
Strangers from the past,  
Don't hesitate,  
Now we're standing face to face,  
If heaven is the only place,  
Would you take my hand?

_[Refrain]_  
Just tell me what do you want from me,  
this is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why, every time I feel your eyes all over me.

Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
that its hard to cross the line,  
come on now, set me free.

What do you want from me.

Get closer now,  
Softly whisper in my ear,  
Please take me away from here,  
Away from all my tears.  
Its not too late,  
Now we're standing face to face,  
And heaven is the only place,  
Will you understand?

_[Refrain]_  
Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me.

Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.

And I know, If you give me this feeling,  
I'll be there to hold you tight.  
Cauz I'd show, your love is a hero,  
We will run, run out of sight.

What you want?

What do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me

**"Is It You?"**

I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say  
The way they feel about you

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinkin' you're the one that I've been waiting for

_[chorus: 2x]_  
Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

I'm looking for someone to share my pain  
Someone who I can run to  
Who will stay with me when it rains  
Someone who I can cry with through the night  
Someone who I can trust whose heart is right  
And I'm looking for someone

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for

_[chorus 2x]_

Take for granted how much I care (how much I care)  
Appreciates that I'm there  
Someone who listens  
And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share

_[chorus 2x]_

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

[chorus]  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

[chorus]

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going newhere

**"Someone's Watching Over Me"**

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Everyone stared at me in shock then Aro lauged and said to me go and introduce your self to the guard only no one else until your corrination in 10 years because we have to teach you your powers and your place in the world because he turned to me and whispered Bella is more important then all of us put together even if you will have horrid friends I laughed and meet the guard then I went to my room.

**What do you want from is cascade's is it you is Cassie's losing grip is Avril Lavings someone's watching over me is Hillary Duff's **


	4. Some explanation

**Im going to list the guard and the family and their powers okay**

**Mike ****He is the mate of Jessica and he has the power to be the most annoying thing on earth.**

**Katie ****The mate of Eric yet she has a power to tell when someone is lying.**

**Jessica**** Her mate is mike Jessica has the power to get everyone's secrets it is very useful for the Volturi.**

**Angela ****she is still in love with Ben and they are still mates she has the power to convince any thing on any one**

**Ben ****Angela's mate and he has the power to freeze time**

**Austin**** can sense powers mate of Santiago**

**Tyler m****ate of Lauren can stop things from moving**

**Lauren ****She can make people bend to her will mate of Tyler**

**Eric ****Can change appearances mate of Katie**

**Jane ****is Felix's mate and has the power to inflict pain on any one who comes near her but only one person at a time**

**Alec**** He has no mate even though he likes Bella and she likes him yet they don't know if they belong together yet his power is to cut of senses**

**Felix ****Jane's mate he has the power to kill a vampire if he manages to bite them**

**Santiago ****He is a great fighter His mate is Austin**

**Heidi ****has the power to make people follow her even if their vampires her mate is Demetri.**

**Chelsea ****Can brake ties Mate of Afton**

**Afton ****Can Fly mate of Chelsea **

**Corin ****Mate of Renta He can brake vampire bones**

**Demetri ****He is a tracker and he adores Heidi his mate with all his heart.**

**Renta ****She is a physical shield mate of Corin **

**Gianna ****She is now the eternal secretary but she can cover her sent**

**Aro ****His wife is Sulpicia he can see every thought you have had if you touch his hand**

**Caius ****mate of Athenodora and only has the power to strike fear.**

**Marcus ****mate of Didyme he can sense bonds between people and see if someone is lying in the bonds**

**Sulpicia**** She really is just the mate of Aro**

**Athenodora ****No one can not like her even if she is the mate of Caius**

**Didyme ****She has the power to form bonds or to make people relies there bonds together**

**Bella ****She has every power so I suggest you don't get her angry.**

**I need you guys help please tell me if it should be BellaXedward or BellaXalec please help **


	5. Oh no

My room was gorgeous the walls were ocean blue and the door was midnight blue. The closet was massive and was filled with cloths the bathroom had a spa. Her room had a cd player a TV play station wii ds Xbox of all the kids and every game ever to come out it was perfect.

We were going to start my training first was fighting without powers. I was against Mike he didn't even lat 10 seconds. Their best fighter Santiago was going to fight me it started he tried to go on the side I jumped down to the ground and he stumbled I pushed back of the ground and stood on his back he turned around and faked to go to my head but went for my stomach I dodge I flipped over his head and tried to jump on his Back but he flipped me over his head onto the ground I rolled so he didn't catch me he tried one side then the next lastly he went for the obvious kill trapped him Aro called out Bella one.

All the Guard had their mouth hanging open so I laughed and said you guys are going to catch flies they shut their mouths. Suddenly I got a vision.

All these boys and girls were walking towards the palace looking grim I knew all these people their, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, Seth, Quill, Embry, Colin, Claire, Rebecca, Rachel, Emily, Leah, Kim and Billy I looked closely and Charlie and Renée were with them those rude things. I saw that they will be here two minutes before sunset. I Told my family what I saw and we all went down to our waiting room and stayed there until they came in.

My phone started to ring Jay Sean's song Down

**"Down"**  
(feat. Lil' Wayne)

Baby are you down? _[x5]_  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down  
Down, down (oh)

You already know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show (show, show)  
I wanna see how you lose control  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape (escape, escape)

_[Chorus:]_  
So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down? _[x5]_  
Down, down  
Baby are you down? _[x5]_  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down

Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away (ay)  
Turn this place into our private getaway  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away

_[Chorus]_

_[Lil Wayne:]_  
Down like she's suppose to be  
She gets down all over me  
Down like her temperature  
Cause to me she's zero degrees  
She's cold, over freeze  
I got that girl from over seas  
Now she's my Miss America  
Now can I be her soldier, please?  
I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love  
Got me look like baby Cupid  
Sending arrows from above  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
And waiting definitely, not probably  
And honestly I'm down like that economy (Yeah)

_[Chorus:]_  
So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only (oh)  
No need to worry (oh)  
Baby are you down _[x5]_ (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Baby are you down _[x5]_ (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Even if the sky is falling down  
Oh, oh, the sky is falling down

I just ignored my phone all of the shape shifters were here now I just sat up straight back and ignored them Aro hissed at me to put my hood down I did what he said and all of the people in the room gasped I must have looked annoyed so Heidi gave me a mirror I had Dark Brown hair to my waist with light brown streaks my lips were blood red my eye lashers were thick I looked really hot. But I hadn't looked like this when we were training it seemed to happen when the shape shifters walked in we were all confused.

I just looked at my adopted dad while my biological mother glared at me when I didn't look at them she started screaming you stupid girl you are such a idiot you will never be Queen even if I have to kill you to make sure no one has ever loved you I hoped the Volturi would have killed you by now but no my wish didn't come through Renée snapped.

I yelled with all my powers in my voice Shut up no one wants you here so why would you come. I am the most powerful thing alive so you could never kill me so just go away. Every one was shocked they had never seen me lose it before.

I turned to Jacob he was looking at me with love in his eyes I just sighed and walked down I gave him a hug in the middle so he would relies that I don't like him but I don't want to hurt his feeling Or do I. I cant he is my best friend I wont let him have to deal with losing me I just wished I had a mate so he would leave me alone now anf forever more.


	6. karaoke night

We were having a karaoke night it is going to be so much fun im jumping around in our Karaoke room yeah our castle has every think in it. I was opening it up and then I would give every one scores for their singing yay.

Im Singing Eh Eh by lady Ga Ga

Cherry cherry  
boom boom  
GaGa

Boy, we've had a real' good time  
And I wish you the best on your way  
Eh eh  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall out of place  
Eh eh, hey ey

I had something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh

Not that I don't care about you  
Just that things got so compliquées  
Eh eh  
I met somebody cute and finally got each other  
And that's funny  
Eh eh, hey ey

I had something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh

(Eh eh, eh eh, eh eh...)

I had something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh

(Cherry cherry, boom boom)

Eh eh, hey ey  
Oh yeah

All I can say is eh eh

Every one cheered next was Jane singing 1000 stars by NATALIE BASSINGTHWAIGHTE

I'm breathing, in pieces  
Just tasting, the feeling  
All open, suggestions  
Unspoken within

And it takes me to another place  
The universe, the endless space above, above  
And the world is like a mirror ball  
I'm spinning in the afterglow of love

One thousand stars  
One thousand breathes  
One thousand voices singing  
One thousand heart beats under my skin  
This is where we begin, right here

Skin diving, slow motion  
The colours are running  
You call me, I'm coming  
I'm taking it in

And it takes me to another place  
The universe, the endless space above, above  
And the world is like a mirror ball  
I'm spinning in the afterglow of love

One thousand stars  
One thousand breathes  
One thousand voices singing  
One thousand heart beats under my skin  
This is where we begin, right here

One thousand stars  
One thousand breathes  
One thousand voices singing  
One thousand heart beats under my skin  
This is where we begin, right here

One thousand stars  
One thousand breathes  
One thousand voices singing  
One thousand heart beats under my skin  
This is where we begin, right here

I gave her a nine

Next was Alec singing Baby by Justin Beiber

Ohh wooaah _[x3]_

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You want my love, you want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_[Ludacris:]_  
Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)  
I'm gone

He got an 9 as well

Next was Heidi singing complicated Avril Lavinge

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

We had way many more but only two were left Angela and Ben

Angela sang Take a bow by Rhianna

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

Ben sang beautiful soul by Jessie McCartney

_[Intro:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus]_

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_[Chorus]_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Awwwwwwwwww How cute was that I called out to every one Ben wins for having the cutrst song they all smile at my words


End file.
